The First Nemesis Crisis-The Untold Story
by PastriesDontDoHomework
Summary: Indefinite Hiatus, please see Updates. / This is the biggest project I've done in a long time! Hope you enjoy! Rated K for slight violence and mild romance. Based on the first time Nemesis wanted to take over.
1. How It All Began

_It has been 1 moon since Nemesis attacked our world_

I sighed, writing down the lore just as it happened.

_After she gave up her life to save us, hardly anything was left of the kingdom, for the heir of Zeus' Throne was dead._

"Rose?" King Zeus came into the room and gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, hush, it's okay..."

_Dynamis refuses to even look at me. He believes it is my fault that I did not do more to stop my brother. But how can siblings control each other's actions? We are black and white, yin and yang, yet I love him too much to hurt him. Why did I not take that chance?  
_

"It's my fault. Mine. Mine." I was the only one to blame.

_My name is Black Rose. I am 18..._

"Rose, there is something you must do. For Swan's sake, and our sake." Zeus' face was unreadable and stern.

_And this war is all my-_

"Rose, please. For me." Zeus took my hand and pulled me up. "Rose, we need to...call Chronos." He did not say what Chronos would do, but we both knew all too well. "Your bond with Swan may be able to counteract the curse of Nemesis. If you both are cursed, the next ones..."

I nodded. "I know. I must be remembered a hero. Not the villain, now or ever." Slipping my diary in between the pages, I turned away from my story. "Chronos, I'm ready.."

Then all I remember is black.

* * *

"UGGH!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Kyoya groaned. "Not now, Gingka. Please not now..." His wishes were left unanswered. "Madookkkaa! I doonnn'tt wannnaaa gooo! You can't make me! You can't you can't you can't!"

Madoka's voice also carried well. "I was invited to the ancient library all the way in China, Gingka, courtesy of Dashan and the rest of the Wang Hu Zhong team! Please act your age, you winged baby!"

Kyoya got up and grumped out the door. "Just WHAT are you two chumps talking about?"

Madoka gave a fangirl-pitched squee. "Didn't you hear? We're going to a LIBRARY in CHINA! OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" She leapt around the room.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "She got tickets for all of us to dork land..."

* * *

Approximately 1 hour, 6 whiners, and one fangirl later, Madoka paraded everyone out the door. Er... everyone being Kyoya, Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Kenta. They were walking down the streets, almost to the airport, when all of a sudden..

"Masamunu! Where are you guys going?" A cherry-redhead popped out from around the corner.

Masamumu-er, Masa_mune_, frowned at Madoka. "You didn't invite FREIDA?" he yelled.

Kyoya smirked. "Hey, you just acted as if you cared."

Masamune turned the same color as Freida's hair. "I mean... Hey Cherry Girl, wanna come? Cause, like, I guess you could hang, if you're cool and all."

Freida blushed. "Sure, Masamumu!"

Madoka looked at her watch and gasped. "Everyone! We have to go! Leave flights in 10 minutes.. I mean light feaves... oh, just come on!"

Eveyrone ran after the goggle-clad girl, all the way to the airport.

* * *

The flight took about an hour, in which Masamune was beaten at checkers by Freida 10 times, Gingka had ordered a hamburger only to find out they had none, and Kyoya had turned a shade of furious red, they arrived in China, where Dashan and Mei-Mei both were cheerfully waving, along with another 2 girls they had never met.

"Hiya Gingka! Great ta see ya again! Dumpling?" Mei-Mei shoved a dumpling in the spiky-orange haired blader's mouth.

Kyoya examined the other two girls. One was wearing mostly blue and was blushing slightly, every now and then eying Dashan and then quickly looking away. The other was in an imperial red-and-gold outfit. The imperial girl noticed his staring.

"Give it a break, tiger guy. The name's Akira. And this is my partner, Oriental Hippogryph!" She held out her beyblade.

"Uh... Hi." The blue girl regained her composure. "I'm Ninel. This is my partner, Glaciate Alicorn." Ninel did the same. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

Dashan smiled at Ninel. "Glad to see you're getting acquainted with everyone!" Turning to the group, he added, "Come on, the library's quite a bit awa-"

Simultaneously, Gingka, Kenta, Yu and Masamune all collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"No.. more... walking.." Gingka acted like a fish deprived of water.

"Too..much..mind...dizzy.." Yu pretended to faint, caught by Akira. "Yu, I will pull you in a wagon and give you candy if you don't complain and just follow and swallow." She handed him a giant swirly-pop, which he immediately began to chomp on.

Dashan sighed. "Please. Did you expect us to drive you in a limo? Come on, it's an hour's walk."

Akira craftily smiled. "Unless..."

Dashan saw the smile and frowned. "No, Akira. No. I told you, we are NOT going to take them on a pony ride."

At the prospect of "pony ride", Gingka and Masamune brightened up.

"Like, real horses? REAL horses?" Gingka leapt up and down. "Whoo-hoo! Lead the way, Akira!"

Frieda grinned at Masamune. 'I betcha I'll beat ay at riding, 10 times over! I'm the #1 at everything!" She winked at Masamune teasingly.

Masamune laughed. "Yeah right! I bet that since I'm the number 1 blader, I'll beat you at horseback riding!"

Ninel patted a defeated Dashan on the back. "You tried.."

* * *

A short walk to the stables of Beylin Temple later, Akira assigned everyone to a horse, with the help of Aguma and Bao. "Gingka, you're on Patriot. Masamuku-"

Masamune interrupted. "That's Masa_mune_ to you."

"Yeah, whatever. Masamulo, you're on Falcon. Dashan, Mei, you know what horses. Freida-is that your name?- will be on Sweetheart.  
Bao, you got this down? Good. Go get the horses. Now, Aguma, the next few... Yu is on Spots, Madoka is on Opal, Yu can ride with me, Ninel, you know your horse, right? Frostbite? Okay. Kyo-yo, you're on Typhoon. Kentie, you're on Legion... and I will be on Garnet. Got that?" Akira recited the entire list flawlessly.

"Okay, here's the first few." Bao brought out Falcon, Sweetheart, and the 2 other horses that belonged to half of the Wang Hu Zhong group. A few minutes later, Aguma brought out Spots, Opal, Frostbite, Typhoon, Legion, and Garnet. Dashan and Akira helped everyone get on their horses.

Dashan awkwardly helped Ninel onto Frostbite, although he very well knew that she was a pretty good horseback rider after her 4 weeks staying at Beylin Temple to train in martial arts.

"Thanks Dashan.. you're really nice..." an embarrassed Ninel said. She easlily guided her horse towards Akira and Yu on Garnet. "Well, everyone ready?" Akira called. The group nodded. "I'm going to trust you all to take them at a gallop. Garnet is a leader type mare, your horses will follow natrually but they'll need guiding. Kick them hard to start galloping. Here we go!"

The ride was barely 30 minutes, seeing as all the horses were relatively fast. They wound up in front of a crumpling quartz building surrounded by sakura trees. Akira pulled back on Garnet's reins. "Whoa. Alright, Dashan, help me dismount them."

Dashan merely nodded, absentmindedly telling Kyoya how to get off. (The little lion guy had proclaimed that he was perfectly able to get on and off a horse by himself.) After everyone dismounted, Akira tied all the horses up on a few different trees.

"Dashan, you have petals in your hair." Ninel brushed the petals off, which made Dashan immediately blush. "T..thanks Ninel."

Masamune boldly knocked thrice on the door. With no response, he began bounding, until the door was opened just a crick by a curly black haired boy peeking through the doorway. "Hm? Oh, visitors. Come in."

They entered a dusty planet filled with dust... at least, form the dark point of view. The boy lit a lantern and led then through. "We don't normally get visitors. But Dashan told me that you would come, Madoka, right? Well, come here, I'll show you the technology runes." He left the rest of the gang inside a faintly lit room.

After Madoka was a good while away, the rest of the gang (other than the Wang Hu Zhong members) flopped to the floor in a heap.

"I'm bo-ored! Can't we have fo-od? Or ca-andy?"Yu whined.

"Ugh, I have so much stuff to do.. can't we go?" Kyoya complained

Akira sighed. "How about we find some beyblade books?"

The boy came around the corner. "Beyblade books?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, for these lumps of boredom here. Got anything interesting?"

He nodded. "I have one they'll love. By the way, I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. I am Aeolus." He led them down a staircase and into yet another room, but this one was different. It was made out of pure obsidian-like glass, with pictures inscribed in it. Sitting in a corner was a white leather book on a quartz pedestal. "The book is here." Aeolus gestured to the pedestal.

Akira gently flipped it open, and began to read out loud.

"_It has been 1 moon since Nemesis attacked our world. __After she gave up her life to save us, hardly anything was left of the kingdom, for the heir of Zeus' Throne was dead._ _Dynamis refuses to even look at me. He believes it is my fault that I did not do more to stop my brother. But how can siblings control each other's actions? We are black and white, yin and yang, yet I love him too much to hurt him. Why did I not take that chance?_"

"Dynamis? Isn't he the prophet-dude?" Gingka leaned in closer to make sure Akira was reading the book right.

Akira ignored him and continued. "_My name is Black Rose. I am 18...And this war is all my fault." _She paused. "That's it."

"Let ME see!" Masamune yelled.

Gingka grabbed the book. "NO!"

"HEYY! I don't get to see! NO FAIR!" Yu pulled the tome towards him.

Ninel sighed. "Stop grabbing, you're going to-"

RRIIP! The book split in two halves and the pages fell out onto the floor.

"Yeah, now look at what you've done." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! The special book!" Frieda gasped.

Aeolus walked over. "The book! What have yo-"

The pages of the book began to slowly move, as if blown by an invisible wind. They faintly glowed a deep ebony as the tan pages slowly formed an arch. When the last page was put it, the effect was the same as the keystone of a real arch- it put the whole thing together. Each page began to glow even brighter, each forming a beam of white light and opening a spiral portal.

"Well? What now?" Aeolus asked the startled group.

"I don't know." Akira admitted. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Hey, one thing didn't make it.." Ninel picked up a tiny book with a black leather cover and a white rose on it. "I'm keeping it."

Nobody argued with that, because the portal had just began to drag them all in.

"AAUGH! AEOLUS! DO SOMETHING!" Akira grabbed onto the pedestal, who was grabbed onto by Ninel, who was grabbed onto by Mei-Mei, who was grabbed onto by Dashan, who was grabbed by Aeolus, who was grabbed onto by Kyoya.

"EEP!" Frieda was dragged into the spiraling doom that awaited all of them, too late to grab onto Aeolus.

"FRIEDA!" Masamune yelled. He leapt in after her.

Gingka rolled his eyes, hanging onto the door. "Loverbo-WAUGH!" He too, was pulled in after Masamune.

"CAANNDDYY!" Yu screamed as he was sucked in after the duo.

Aeolus lost his grip on Dashan, forcing both him and Dashan into the spiraling doom. "OH NO! AEOLUS! KYOYA!" Akira screamed over the whooshing winds around the portal.

"Let go, Akira!" Ninel yelled.

"Let go?" Akira repeated. She was slightly dazed after everyone disappeared.

"Let go! Trust me!" Ninel replied as Akira felt something crack in her shoulder

"Okay.." Akira let go, and then grabbed Mei-Mei's hand so that they were all in a circle.

"Don't let go!" Ninel yelled. "Don't ever let go!"

* * *

And that, children, was the first chapter!

More OC's to come in the next chapter! Whoo!

Well, anyways, I'm going on vacation for the next 1 1/2 to 3 weeks. I will bring my laptop, but I don't know how often I will write. So who knows when chapter 2 will appear?

Thanks for all your support! Hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments in the reviews, and don't forget to follow and fav!

-Cookie


	2. Roses and Runes

_She's..._

Frieda heard a faraway voice in the black that engulfed her.

_She's waking up...  
_

Her eyes opened. Frieda was in a beautiful room, lying on a white and gold curtained canopy bed. A girl was peeking over at her.

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake! Are you alright?" Her black hair fell down across her face, which watched her with intent charcoal eyes.

"Yeah.. I think..." Freida rubbed her head, and then the questions started. "Where am I? Who are you? Where are the others? Where's Masamumu?" Freida cast a worried glance around the bed as if they could all magically appear.

"Oh.. you mean the funny black haired boy? I thought I heard someone call him Masamune. As for eveyone else, they're here. And safe. As for where you are... welcome to my home. My name is Nyx, but call me Black Rose please." She held out a slim hand to Frieda, who took it and sat up.

"You didn't seem injured when you arrived. You can walk, right?" Black Rose helped the redhead stand up.

"Yes. I think so? Uh.. can I just go see the others?" Freida made her way to the door.

"Of course. This way." Black Rose opened another door, where Dashan, Masamune, Gingka, Ninel, Mei-Mei, Kyoya and Aeolus were sitting on couches. Another girl was tending to them. She had short dark brown hair with a single white streak in it.

"This is Rune. She found you all in the center of our rose garden. We managed to bring you all inside, and put you all down in different rooms. I believe the orange-haired little one and the one in red and gold clothing are still out, right Rune?" The other girl nodded.

Masmamune grinned. "Hey Cherry Girl, glad to see you're okay." Freida blushed. "You too Masamunu.."

"Well, I'll leave you all here. I must go check on the other two._." _Black Rose uneasily walked out of the room and up the staircase.

"She's been so worried..ever since the war against Nemesis started..." Rune sighed sadly.

Freida gasped. "A-against Nemesis? But he was defeated... right?"

Everyone exchanged looks. "Freida... we traveled back in time. This is the FIRST Nemesis Crisis." Aeolus gently explained.

The redhead sat down, everything being a bit much for one to process. "We traveled back in time?"

Gingka gasped. "Whaaaaatt?"

Kyoya sighed. "You were HERE when we discovered that."

The Pegasus blader rolled his eyes. "Well, I wasn't listening! I was thinking about food! I'm HU-NGRYYYYYY!"

Rune leapt up. "You're hungry? Oh, come on then!" She dashed out of the room.

"Wait up Rune!" The group ran after her.

* * *

Akira opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed with soft white covers. She winced in pain moving her arm. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see a pretty black haired girl walking into the room.

"You're up! Feeling okay? You popped your shoulder when you came here, I hope it's feeling better. Now that you're up.."The girl placed her hands on Akira's shoulder closing her eyes and concentrating. A black glow surrounded her shoulder, and then disappeared into her skin. She moved her arm up and down.

"Whoa.. it's.. fixed? How.." Black Rose averted Akira's confused gaze. "It's...magic. Black magic, okay? My brother taught me when he was... here." Ignoring Akira's question, "Who is your brother?", she said, "Come on, follow me out. Everyone is... most likely eating." Akira strained her ears, and she could barely make out voices, probably Gingka's to be exact. That guy could YELL.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Gingka was wolfing down on a beef shish kabob. Everyone else was eating relatively slower, enjoying either salads, shish kabobs, or the occasional sip of water. Akira came downstairs into the huge ballroom sized dining room, taking a seat next to Aeolus. She took a sip of a glass of water, thoughtfully looking across the table at Freida and Masamune, who were talking and laughing. She could tell that Freida had feelings for him, and vice versa. Those lucky ones... nobody ever loved poor, wittle Akiwa. What was she doing, complaining? _Snap out of it, Akira! Concentrate on what matters, not your romantic life. _The dark brunette scolded herself.

Quickly changing her thought train, Akira asked, "Can someone explain why we're here, how we're here and everything?"

Mei-Mei happily bit into a dumpling. "Nwo, sworffy Awfkirda! Ifd'm eafrthinsg."

Kyoya sighed. "We noticed."

Rune was luckily the one who answered, adding, "I'll sun it up as simply as possible. Here goes:

This all began when Nemesis rebelled against his duty to bring balance to humankind. He wanted to rule the world alone-deciding that bringing a war among the people would weaken them, and when they were at their worst, he would claim the throne and rule all of them, using his unbeatable Diablo Bey. King Zeus finally decided that we must rise up and end the war, as well as trap Nemesis for all eternity. This is going to be harder than it looks, however. We must bring together the 4 relics: Persephone's Rose, Hera's Staff, Hestia's Fire, and Nike's Wreath. Finding them isn't the problem- the items are all in the highest tower of King Hades' castle- but actually getting them is. For one, King Hades refuses to let us use the Items. For another, the items can only be used by their true owners- people who embody justice, hope, devotion, and purity."

Gingka stared, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Say that again in English?"

Mei-Mei translated. "Nemesis rebelled against his duty, brought a war upon humankind, and wanted to rule all of them using his Bey. Zeus wants to end the war and trap Nemesis for all eternity. We have to bring together 4 important relics and trap Nemesis. The relics can-"

Gingka interrupted her. "English to Gingka translati-"

Kyoya, irritated with the redhead's antics, gave the most simple explanation he could think of. "Nemesis=BAD. Zeus=GOOD. GOOD wants to stop BAD using shiny items to stop BAD."

"OHHHHHHH!" The redhead smiled. "That makes much more sense."

All of a sudden, the group heard a scream. "I WANT MY CANDY!"

"Yu's up," Akira grimaced, "And I owe him candy..."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chapter TWO of FNC:TUS. Hope it's not too bad. And that I don't have too many spelling errors. Ack, spelling.

Chapter 3 coming out ASAP. Hopefully...

Until then, Follow, Fav, Review and Recommend to others!

Thanks so much to everyone who's been involved, y'all are way too nice. :)

-Cookie


	3. Together Forever

Well, I'm pretty darn busy these days. And with writer's block, getting out these chapters is as hard as can be. But hey, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes after Yu and Akira's feisty argument- "But I don't HAVE ANY candy Yu, give it a rest."-a knock was heard from far off.

"I'll get it," both Rune and Rose said automatically, then exchanged a glance and laughed, both answering the door together.

"Swan! You're here! Come in!" Ninel heard the three talking as they made their way to the dining room.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Swan. She's my sister-" Rose said, "And my best friend." Rune finished. Swan waved shyly. She had very light blonde hair that looked almost white, which was down a few inches longer than her shoulders, adorned with a gold laurel wreath. She was wearing a knee length white greek robe with golden trim with golden sandals, and she seemed pale in comparison to the tan Rose.

"Hi there, I'm Swan, well fine, not really Swan, but that's my nickname, you may call me that." The daughter of Zeus smiled slightly.

"Is there beyblade here?" Gingka blurted out. This gave him a glare from Akira, Ninel, Kyoya, Dashan, Mei Mei, Aeolus and Freida.

Swan giggled. "Yes, there is. Did Rosie hide that from you? Come on then!" The gang followed her out the room, but Aeolus held back, following Rose.

"Rosie?" He smirked.

"Yes." Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Whoa-oa-oa! This is SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" Yu exclaimed. They were in a beautifully decorated arena, the entire building made out of black obsidian like stone, and the arena being an alluring silver. Everyone else was spellbound as well, perhaps by the vines crawling up the Colosseum pillars, or the incredibly high bleachers, or maybe by the fact that Swan and Rose had prepared to battle.

"Ready Rosie?" Swan asked, readying her Bey.

"Oh yes." The raven haired girl smiled. "By the way, this is my Bey, Eclipse Raven. She's an Attack type. Swan's battling with-"

"Swan Katropis. Defense. See where I got the nickname?" Swan asked.

"So, let us begin then. 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The two Beys charged at each other, each one embodying their names. Swan Katropis was indeed a strong defender, Eclipse Raven peppering her opposite with many attacks, like a bird's claws. At last, Rose called out her special move.

"Finish this Raven! Special Move- Noctilucence Claw!" Raven soared upwards bearing back down at hyperspeed, her Bey Beast appearing and swooping down, claws extended and glowing silver.

"Swan! Special Move- Solar Flare!" The white Bey flew upwards to clash with Raven, the bright white bird surrounded with a golden aura.

BOOM! An explosion rocked the stadium, sending Rose's cape and Swan's wreath flying. When the smoke cleared, both beys were knocked out.

"Again?" Rune groaned. "That's the 3rd tie in a row!"

"Oh well, we tie a good lot. Anyone else want to-" Swan was interrupted by a tall, bearded man entering the arena. He had greying hair and was holding a lightning bolt in his left hand. An eagle perched on his shoulder, eying all of them with a fierce glare. He had the same sparkling blue eyes as Swan, and was wearing a white robe as well. He was followed by someone they all recognized as-

"Dynamis?!" Gingka, Yu, Masamune and Kyoya exclaimed. The teen was standing besides Zeus, watching them all.

"Hush up!" Ninel whispered to them. "He doesn't know us! He's from the past!"

"Oh yeeaaah..." Masamune dragged out the last word. "That makes plenty of sense."

"Swan, we need you to come home. The warfront..." Rose gasped, her eyes filling with tears, knowing something they seemingly didn't, "It's here. Nemesis has gone too far. It is time. We must fight, regardless of whether or not-"

"NO! FATHER, WE WILL ALL DIE! THE RELICS ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! YOU MUST NOT DO THIS!" Swan screamed.

"Swan, I'm sorry. It's the only thing we can do. Zeus and I have agreed..." Dynamis comforted her.

"There has to be another way! Father, can we wait? Just for a few days? We will convince King Hades to give up the relics! Rune can! She's his daughter, he has to let us!" Rose begged.

Zeus sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. "Rose, Nemesis is stronger than ever. We must not let him destroy all of us. There are no options."

"Let us." Aeolus spoke up. "Let us help find the relics, Zeus. We can do it."

"Who are these people, Swan? Rose?" Zeus' brow wrinkled in concern.

"They are.. help from the heavens. They came to us somehow- through time, perhaps. But that is not important! What we need is-"

"You say you are from the future? Hm. Here to help? Well, you cannot fail any worse that we have. We will hold them back for three days, Swan. Three. If the relics are not found by then, we will wage war. Good luck to you all." Zeus strode out the door. Dynamis handed Swan a slip of paper, then left.

"So, you are helping us then." Rune said coolly. "You must know that this is a matter of life and death. Only come if you are dedicated- and brave. King Hades is crafty. He is also.. my father. And even I cannot convince him to give us the relics. "

"I will come." Akira said boldly.

"Me too." Ninel agreed.

"Definitely." Aeolus nodded.

"Sure! Masamune, wanna come?" Freida asked.

"Uh.. since you're there, sure!" Masamune awkwardly agreed.

"Yeah." Kyoya shrugged.

"Us too!" Mei Mei grabbed Dashan.

"CAANDY!" Yu yelled.

"I'm taking that as a yes.." Rose sighed.

All eyes were on Gingka as he made the decision. "Okay. We're in this together."

Swan read the note quickly, then ran out of the room, dropping the paper in the process.

Ninel curiously picked it up. The note was written in scratchy handwriting.

_Meet me in the rose garden at the white fountain._

_-Dynamis_

She frowned. Perhaps she should not tell the others. If Dynamis didn't want to tell Swan outloud, it was probably a secret. Stuffing the paper into her pocket, she rejoined the group.

* * *

"Dynamis!" Swan exclaimed. She had run to the garden as fast as she could, barely missing a couple of statues and knocking over an urn.

"Swan...we need to tell someone. It'll be better for both of us. We can't keep hiding this." Dynamis was sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Swan sat down beside him, laying down and placing her head on his lap.

"Nobody knows... maybe we should keep it that way. Forever."

"Forever... you think I'll love you for that long?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Swan..."

* * *

Fluff, drama, and more fluff! Next chapter coming out relatively soon.

Until then, Cookie out!

-Cookie


	4. Departing

Well, it's about time for another chappie.

You all haaave been waiting. Here goes nothing!

* * *

Akira looked hesitantly up at the two huge white stallions pulling the carriage they were all supposed to be riding in. She was not a skittish girl, especially not around horses, but these ones made her anxious to get the ride over with.

Ninel seemed to read her mind. "So we're riding in this?" She looked up at Swan, who nodded.

"These are my father's best horses. They may be scary, but they are trained, and so very elegant." The silvery blonde fastened the clasp of her cloak. Underneath it she wore a silver dress, built like a peasant blouse top and a short skirt attached to it by a sash.

Rose was already on, grabbing the reins as if she had done this her whole life. "Well, up we go."

Ninel climbed in the back of the carriage. It was gilded at the edges, and the roof was made of glass so they could see the crystal blue sky. Frieda followed suit, and Masamune came soon after.

Aeolus helped Akira in, turning her pale cheeks red as she blushed. "T..thanks."

Dashan sat next to Ninel. Neither one noticed that the other was blushing hard.

Before Mei-Mei, Kyoya, Gingka, and Yu could enter, Rune stopped them. "Not all of you can come." she said coolly, "Some of you need to stay here. We will be having a war council that you may want to see."

With much protest, the four finally agreed to stay behind.

Confident in her decision, Rune hopped up next to Swan and Rose.

Dynamis walked out, his eyes only for Swan. He gently grabbed her hand. "Promise me you'll be alright."

She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back for you."

With a jolt, the carriage took off as the 10 adventures were on their way to Hades... literally.

* * *

Gingka flopped down on a couch. "Ugh, I'm SO bored! Why can't we come along?"

Dynamis followed them in. "The journey is dangerous, and King Hades doesn't like visitors. 10 is already pushing his hospitality."

"Fine," Gingka groaned, "We will do stuff here though, right?"

"Yeah! They have candy here!" Yu exclaimed gleefully.

Kyoya sighed. "I'm stuck here with all these losers while everyone else gets to go on a magical adventure. Great. Just great."

Mei-Mei slapped him. Hard.

Rubbing his bruised cheek, Kyoya grunted, "Okay. So being stuck here is fine. Whatever."

A knock sounded on the door, and Dynamis stepped outside. A muffled conversation took place, after which he leant back in.

"Well," Dynamis said thoughtfully, "I think we may have a job for you after all...

* * *

Sorry that it was so short/boring. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK...

But don't worry, things pick up in the next chapter. :)

I took Mei-Mei, Yu, Gingka, and Yo-Yo out because it's very hard writing for 14 different characters at once! 10 is a tad more manageable. Don't worry, they still have a role in the story, it just may not be as major as the role of the OC's and co.

I believe everyone's OC is in here *somewhere*. If I forgot yours, please let me know and I'll pop them back in. Once again, 14 characters to memorize!

If I'm not lazy, the next chappie shall be here in 2 weeks-1 month.

Thank you for loving this story so much! I'm honored. 3

Cookie Out!

~Cookie 


	5. Thinking Out Loud

Well, I'm super duper exited to start writing even more of the FNC! WHOO!

Mostly because we're getting to the good part.

The really, really good part.

And I LERRRVE writing the good part.

Okay, so brief summary of what to expect for the next 3-4 chapters:

-More SwanxDynamis fluff.  
-The beginning of FreidaxMasamune  
-More NinelxDashan!  
-A bit of Akira love trouble  
-More BEYBLADE!  
-Gingka being bored.  
-Black Rose internal conflict.

As we get deeper into this story, the chapters will become longer! I've decided to sum up the purpose and subject of each chapter briefly in the intro from now on. Here goes!

* * *

_**Brief Summary**_

_This chapter is mostly dedicated to developing the OCs.__ Each character gets 1-4 short paragraphs on their thoughts and development. The whole chapter takes place on the ride to Hades' palace._

* * *

That was quite brief, but hey, there isn't much to describe! Let's get on with this story!

_**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

Akira stared out of the glass ceiling. She was worried- of course she was worried. She couldn't be cheerful like Freida, or brave like Ninel, or loving like Swan, or smart like Rune, or calm like Rose. No. She was worried. Why her, of all girls?

"Akira?" Aeolus tapped her on the shoulder. He looked concerned. "Are you alright? You've kind of been staring into space for a while."

"Oh...I'm fine." She felt her cheeks redden. _Cut it out, idiot!_ she scorned herself. No need to drag Aeolus in this. No need. No need. He's so cute. No nee- WHAT WAS THAT OTHER THOUGHT? If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly was now.

_Cool it, Akira. We need to cool it. _She closed her eyes and leaned back. It was too soon after _he _shattered her to love again.

* * *

The rest of the carriage was too preoccupied to notice a young girl's love woes, however. Guiding the horses was a sullen looking Rose, who was not feeling calm at all herself. Hades would surely listen to her- he never failed to. Whether or not he would care? That she didn't know, or understand. Hades was supposed to understand her- she was born of Hera's kiss blown to the night sky. They both ruled the same domain, yet for some reason, he would much rather ignore her than return her love.

Did she say love? Love? He was older than her, for heaven's sake. And they were related! Perhaps she only was thinking of a platonic love. Yes. She would sum it up like that. She did not love Hades. And she never would.

She concentrated on the road ahead, trying not to think about anything too much.

* * *

Swan, on the other hand, was only thinking of love. And there was only one love on her mind- the sweet, sad eyes of Dynamis, as he said, "Promise me you'll be alright."

Swan had promised. She wouldn't dare break a promise to her beloved Dynamis. They had been in love for what seemed like forever- a forbidden love, one that could never have come true, even if she had wanted it to.

But she did want it to... and it mostly did. Her father would never approve. Dynamis was his most trusted advisor and his apprentice. She was destined to be the maiden goddess of the dawn. The circumstances that the two would meet, become inseparable, and fall in love? Second to none.

Well, she'd take those chances.

* * *

Ninel was certainly not feeling too brave. She was not a skittish girl by nature, after all. But the prospect of Nemesis- back and at his most powerful- sent shivers up her spine. She had only heard of his second appearance, and just hearing about it gave her nightmares for weeks. Seeing him destroy the ancient world? Enough to frighten anyone.

But something kept her feeling brave-strangely so. As she sat, next to Dashan, close enough to be touching, she felt a strange sense of security and love. Could it be possible that Dashan- Dashan of all people- could love her? The thought seemed foolish, but then again...

Ninel gave a small smile. She wasn't feeling brave. Not at all. But for Dashan, she would act like it.

* * *

Freida was a cheerful girl for sure. She was never seen without a smile on her face. But for once, she didn't feel too positive about the outlook of this crazy mission. Talk to Hades? Sure, why not. Convince him to give them magical objects? Maybe. Win a fight against Nemesis and bring balance back?

She stopped her train of thought. Was that even possible? Nemesis was not just a namby-pamby Beyblader that one could defeat. He was eternal, immortal, and insanely powerful. She shuddered, worried.

Masamune put his arm around her. "Don't worry, Cherry Girl! Nemesis will go down easy. I can take him!"

Had he read her mind? It seemed like Masamune always knew what she was thinking. The thought of him trying to use ESP was slightly calming, and she giggled.

And for a second, everything was right with the world.

* * *

Rune was sure she was not dumb. She was one of the smartest girls in the entire kingdom, after all. But trying to strategize a way to get Hades to give over the relics made her _feel _dumb. And feeling is far more powerful than the truth, on many occasions.

Talking to Hades was not easy, but it wasn't impossible. He would listen to her, laugh at her incompetence, and then say no. Just like the last hundred times. Easy, right?

She did the same thing every single time she tried. Every time. And every time, she failed. Why? Her argument was valid, and Hades wasn't merciless like Nemesis was. What was she missing? Beauty? Charm? Assertion?

It made her head spin trying to think so many thoughts at once. Rune sighed, gazing out the window. The fields were green, and the sky was a brilliant sapphire blue. The scene made her smile.

To the people she loved, she was smart. And so she undoubtedly was.

* * *

Aeolus certainly didn't know how he felt about the entire expedition. He should be scared, or worried, or nervous, but no. He just didn't seem to know what to feel. How to feel. He was immersed in a book about the First Nemeis Crisis, trying to know as much as he could about this opponent, but the book wasn't exactly helping.

This wasn't getting him anywhere. He put the book down and turned to Akira. She looked deep in thought, staring out the window as if there was something there she was trying to see. Her black hair glistened like a raven's wing in the sun, giving the impression that she was surrounded by a halo of light.

He tapped her shoulder. "Akira? Are you alright? You've kind of been staring into space for a while."

"Oh...I'm fine," she said quickly, turning back to the window. Aeolus frowned. What had he done to upset her?

With a sigh, he went back to reading. It was all he could do to help.

* * *

Gyah. Originally I wanted to develop some canon characters too, but this chapter is already really long and I don't want to swarm you with material.

I hope you haven't lost faith in this story!

If your OC is here and you think I'm portraying them inaccurately, LET ME KNOW! I think I do okay, but I'm only human. I won't be hurt in the slightest!

Furthermore, if I either missed your OC in this chapter or don't include them enough, LET ME KNOW! I try to give everyone a fair amount of story!

Please review! 3 I love to know what you guys think!

Have a question? Shoot me a PM, it's faster.

See you all later!

~Cookie


	6. Down To The Black

UGHHHH. YOU GUYS WIN.

Here's your *belated* easter gift, everybody...

ANOTHER FNC CHAPTER IN THE SAME WEEK AS THE LATEST ONE!

If I feel inspired enough, maybe I'll do a complete insanity one too. .

So, here goes nothing...

_**Brief Summary  
**__  
The gang arrives_ _at King Hades' palace and are welcomed with open arms. However, tension is brewing. As the crew gets closer_ _to the prospect of facing Nemesis, will they be able to hold together?  
Meanwhile, King Zeus is meeting with his advisors to discuss plans for fighting Nemesis. Gingka is bored to death, naturally, and so the_ _mini-gang goes outside to beyblade... but they'll find much mroe than that._

* * *

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Hang on to your everything," Rose said with a grim frown, "This ride is about to get 20x harder."

Freida gripped a handlebar, scared. Even Dashan looked apprehensive as the ground began to shiver, as if it was freezing cold and trying to warm itself.

Swan closed her eyes and drew the last of the fading light into her body. She would need her powers to get them out of the Underworld later.

Rose spread a hand and shot a blast of black-purple magic directly at the ground. It broke open with a creaking, rumbling vibrato.

Rune grabbed onto the seat and pulled Swan down as the last tendrils of gold light entered her body. The two girls held on tightly as Rose used black magic to navigate the carriage down to the Acheron river, on which hopefully they could boat across...

* * *

Akira screamed as they were tossed violently against the right-side window for the fifth time that ride.

Freida squeaked. "Akira! Your elbow is cutting into my- thank you!"

Aeolus attempted to pry Masamune off of him, seeing as he was the last one standing, having wisely strapped himself to the seat with some rope, and Masamune didn't want to get crushed.

Ninel gave a yell of shock as the carriage flew up about 5 feet, pressing them all into the ground. She was shoved into the ground by both Akira and Freida as all 3 girls struggled to regain balance.

"Here, Frieda," Masamune said, pulling the rope off of an annoyed Aeolus and handing it to her, "This should let you stay in one place."

The redhead giggled, "Aw, thanks Masamumu! You're such a gentleman!"

Masamune turned bubblegum pink. "Eh, it's nothing..."

Aeolus toppled forwards over Dashan and into the front window. "Owch! Masamune, give that rope back!"

Frieda cheerfully tied herself to the seat, now pleasantly staying in one place

At last, the whole ride came to a stop.

Rose opened the carriage door. "Get out everyone. It's time for some boating."

* * *

Boating wasn't Ninel's least favorite sport. She didn't mind a bit of physical strain, but by the looks of the tiny black boat and the 2 sets of oars, this was going to be a long, hard boat ride for the rowers. And for once, she desparately hoped she wouldn't be one of them.

"Um, that's barely enough space to fit two of us, much less everyone..." she pointed out.

Swan untied the boat from its peg. "Everyone in, it should expand to fit all of us."

Frieda got in first, Masamune helping her in the boat. She gave a cute smile, "You're honestly being such a gentleman! Thanks, Masamumu!"

Masamune grinned in triumph.

Aeolus, still irritated at the black-haired boy, gave him a shove towards the water, which the smaller boy carefully dodged.

"Careful!" Rune snapped. "That water is filled with goodness knows what. One splash can kill you."

Both boys shrunk back apologetically and climbed in the boat.

Rose waited to get in, then after the last person climbed in, she yelled, "Charon?"

"I know you're here somewhere."

_"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie..."_

A man materialized out of thin air. He wore a simple black toga and sandals. His hair was slightly longer than his shoulders, and around his neck was a skull necklace, contrasting his pale skin. His eyes were cunning, but did not seem cruel.

"So you want passage over the Acheron? Well, as you fully know, that demands payment...of some sorts..." He reached out to touch Swan's tiara. "This should do nicely..."

Swan took it off and handed it over.

"No! Swan, that was Mom's gift!" Rose exclaimed.

"I will give up whatever is neccesary to win against Nemesis, Rose." She turned.

"No!" All heads turned towards Frieda as she unclasped the locket around her neck. "Take this instead!"

Charon inspected the locket, then said "Very well." He gave Swan her tiara.

"Now, take us to Hades' palace." the redhead snapped, a firmness in her voice none of them had heard before.

"Of course, pretty girl," Charon smiled, snapped, and the lcoket disappeared. He climbed on the end of the boat after Rose sat down, and clapped his hands. Instantly, the oars began rowing themselves, and they began to make their way across the Acheron.

* * *

"And that is why, King Zeus, we need to put more study into the growth of tomato plants!" The slightly dorky boy standing at the head of the table finished his speech.

Zeus gave a small yawn, then stifled it. "That was lovely, erm... Triptolemus."

Gingka was sitting at the other end of the table, snoring. Mei-Mei was boredly braiding a strand of Yu's hair. Kyoya was staring at the ground, bored out of his mind as well but not showing it.

Dynamis stood up. "I apologize for my sudden intrusion, but I need to step outside for a second."

"Of course Dynamis, please go." Zeus smiled.

"Now, Ares- what couse of action do you-!"

"I say we TAKE HIM DOWN!" The god of war slammed a knife into the table. Everyone else flinched.

Athena sighed, pulling the knife out of the table. "I suggest we strategize more, Father. War is not always the answer."

"YES IT IS!" Ares screamed.

Zeus pressed his hand to his head, an immense headache building as more gods joined the argument.

"I say we flirt with him! Nemesis isn't that bad-looking!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I can cage him in the depths of the sea!" Poseidon added.

"DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT MY SON?" Demeter screamed, hugging Triptolemus.

Gingka, Mei-Mei, and Yu, took this as a sign that they should leave. Kyoya rolled his eyes, and followed the trio outside to the gardens.

Dynamis gazed into the waters of the fountain. He missed his sweet Swan more than she would ever know. She was like a part of him, one he couldn't allow to suffer. With a sigh, he pressed his hand against the tree growing from the center of the fountain, removing a false piece of bark to reveal an image. Carved into it was a miniscule heart, a swan inside of it.

He heard footsteps and ran, hoping none of the gods saw him. In his haste, he forgot to cover the heart.

* * *

Mei-Mei, Gingka, Yu, and Kyoya waked through the gardens, when they came across a tree growing from a fountain.

"Cool!" Yu screamed happily, splashing around in the water.

Mei-Mei admired the roses. "These are pretty, aren't they?"

Gingka was watching a butterfly, having nothing better to do.

Kyoya, however, was more interested in the carving that was embedded in the tree. It was a heart with a swan inside it. In tiny writing at the bottom were the words _"Swan + Dynamis. I'll never stop loving you."_

"Guys? You may need to see this..."

* * *

Well, happy late easter!

I hope I satisfied anyone, but in my tiredness, if I missed A-N-Y details on your character, TELL ME.

I wrote this near midnight, so you know...

See you later my fuzzy friends!

-Cookie 


	7. Confessions

Yes, yes. I know. This was a long-awaited, long-procrastinated chapter.

FIIINE.

I can't wait to get into the bulk of the story now that the exposition's done.

Without further ado~

* * *

**Brief Summary**

_After crossing the Acheron, the gang finds their way to Hades' Palace. They are met by his handmaiden, who escorts them into the palace. Will their debate with Hades end well? Or will their one last hope be gone forever?_

_Meanwhile, Kyoya, Gingka, Mei-Mei, and Yu confront Dynamis about his affections for Swan. On the way, they make a new friend with a rather interesting character._

* * *

Akira stepped out of the tiny boat, followed by Rose and Swan. Dashan helped Ninel out of the boat, and Masamune, learning from example, attempted to do the same with Freida, only to see that Aeolus had helped her out already. He growled.

"I saw her first!"

Aeolus chuckled, "I'm just being courteous, calm down,". Rose snapped at the two to hush them as they found themselves in front of a magnificent obsidian palace, surrounded by blood-red roses and pomegranate trees.

Masamune tried to touch one, only to have his hand slapped away by another hand. The blader screeched and leapt into Aeolus' arms, who immediately dropped him on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Did I scare you?" said a voice from behind the tree. A small girl stepped out to meet them. She had long, cascading red-gold hair and doe-like amber eyes. Her dress was a simple black greek toga with a hood that hid most of her face. "King Hades doesn't like people touching the trees, you know. I'm Soteria, it's so nice to meet you. Hades isn't expecting any guests, so I'll go tell him. Follow me to the waiting room."

"Is it just me, Cherry Girl, or is she really creepy?" Masamune whispered to Freida, only to be interrupted by an irritated Akira. "You can't just call people creepy, Masamune."

Freida laughed. "Oh, Akira, just let it go. He's being sweet!"

Rose sighed. "She's odd, that's for sure. I've never seen her around the palace before- it's mostly Pasiphae. "

Swan nodded. "Don't think too much about it. We need to focus on the real goal here- getting the items."

"That's right," Rune agreed. "

They were lead into a waiting room filled with black couches. The 10 sat down patiently as the tiny handmaiden closed the door...

* * *

Mei-Mei stared at the adorable little swan inside the tree. "D'awwe! How romantic!"

Gingka sighed. "Eh, it's okay. But did you guys see this butterfly?"

Yu giggled. "Butterfly!"

Kyoya stared at it, confused. Dynamis had a secret relationship- with Swan? Maybe it was a lie. But then why would he try to hide it?

"Where _is _Dynamis, anyways?" Mei-Mei wondered.

"Let's go find him! I bet he's with his girlfriend!" Yu laughed.

"Yu, his girlfriend is in He-the underworld!" Mei-Mei remined him. The kid laughed it off. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Kyoya watched them all head out, and shrugged. He didn't have many options, at least not in this world.

With a reluctant air, the green-haired boy followed.

It was the start of a different type of connection then one of rivals.

It could have been one of friends.

* * *

Akira stared at the high, vaulted ceilings, impatience creeping up to meet her. The place scared her slightly. From the skulls hanging on the walls, to the empty stained black windows...something was off, something big and terrible and unearthly.

She shook her head almost as if to get something off of it. No need to think this way. It was probably just in her head, an irrelevant thought for the moment.

With a shiver, the brunette realized she was cold. A type of chill that sunk through her bones, one that seemed to drain the very essence of her soul, was seeping through her body, coating each limb with its shadowy composure.

* * *

ThRose gave her a look of sympathy. "It's alright, Akira. Some people have a strange connection to what goes on in the underworld. It's a place made of shadows, you know. We could slip away at any second- though the chances of that are very slim, see." she added, looking at the terrified faces around her.

"Wile we're waiting, mind telling us about the relics?" asked Ninel. Rose nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, the first one is Persephone's Rose. To be accurate, it's actually a pomegranate flower, but it's called a rose nevertheless. Its virtue is of hope."

Rune interjected. "You know the old story of Persephone and Hades- how she stayed in the underworld for half the year? There was always hope that she would come back to earth."

"And then, there's Nike's Wreath. It's the symbol of justice. Nike took over Nemesis' role of keeping balance after he rebelled, so the name was changed from Nemesis' Scaled to Nike's Wreath. Nike is blind, and is the only true seer of balance." Swan added.

"Hera's Staff is my favorite," Rune added. "Its virtue is of devotion. Contrary to popular belief, Hera was always devoted to her family and home... that is, before she died."

Swan gave a little sigh which went unnoticed. "And the last would be Hestia's Fire- Purity. A pure heart, beautiful intentions, and clear mind. What more could you want?"

The door opened as Soteria stepped back in. "Lord Hades will see you now. Follow me, and be quiet about it." The 10 got up and prepared to leave.

Masamune shyly grabbed Freida's hand, making her blush, and squeezing it. She gave a little smile. "Thanks, Masamumu."

They walked into a hall with a beautiful blood mahogany carpet leading all the way up to a huge polished bronze throne. Sitting on top of it was none other than Lord Hades himself. His black hair streamed down his back, and he gave a frown to the visitors as if they had done a terrible wrong. He was wearing a deep plum toga and dark ebony sandals that contrasted his pale skin.

"Well, well. If it isn't Nyx, Rune, and Swan! And did you bring friends? Oh, Rune, dear, tell me, which ones of these people are your slaves?"

Rune groaned. "Father, be serious! We have bad news."

Swan stepped forwards. "Correct. Lord Hades, Nemesis is at the brink of attacking Olympus. We need the relics in order to defeat him!"

"Ah," Hades said exasperatedly. "So you want the relics, whoop-dee-do. Well, I have my answer right here. No."

"But Lord Hades-" Swan and Rose began, joined by Rune's "But Father!"

"Hades, please! We're all in great trouble-" Freida added, being cut off by a loud sigh from the lord of the underworld himself.

"Darling, even if I _wanted_ to give you the relics- which mind you, I would not agree to at all, I couldn't. They're gone."

"Gone?" Ninel and Dashan said at the same time.

"They left. Relics do that, you know?" Hades responded with a frown. "They decide not to stay, and then they leave. Not my problem- I could care _less _if Olympus fell at the hands of Nemesis.

"Well, thanks anyways." Rune sighed. "Any advice for us?"

"Not much," Hades replied jeeringly. "Stay safe, fall in love, and don't touch my pomegranate trees."

* * *

Gingka rounded a few corners aimlessly, not seeming to find Dynamis anywhere. Where was Zeus' apprentice?

He bumped into a petite chocolate-haired girl while rounding a bend. The two both recoiled, crashing into a hedge.

"Owch! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Gingka responded, "I didn't see you there!"

"Eh, no matter. You're no worse than Triptolemus," she joked calmly. "Where are y'all headed?"

"Um, we were looking for Dynamis, have you seen him?" Mei-Mei butted in innocently.

The girl blinked. "Dynamis? Why're you looking for him?"

"Look, none of your buisness girl, so go back to your makeup or whatever," Kyoya snapped.

"Hey, watch it! You know who you're talking to? You're talking to-" she gave a slight hesitation here, as if forgetting her train of thoughts, "Atlanta! The best huntress in all of Olympus, second to only Artemis herself!"

Kyoya held up his hands. "Sheesh, no need to get so salty."

"Oh, whatever," Atlanta sighed. "I saw Dynamis pass by that way. He's probably in his tower, which is (if you go through those gates), to your right. The door has a sun on it if that helps." She pointed. "Good luck finding him!"

"Thanks!" Gingka and Mei-Mei replied. Kyoya simply rolled his eyes at the supposed ineptitude of his so-called friends.

Yu ran over, panting. "You guys are fast!"

* * *

The foursome walked through the extravagant golden gates into the sun-adorned door. They were met with a winding staircase which reminded Gingka all too much about the many stairs he was forced to climb previously.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!"

149 steps later, they reached the tip of the highest tower in Zeus' palace. At the end of the stairs was another door, this one locked. Mei-Mei knocked thrice, and the door was opened by a rather confused Dynamis.

"Oh. It's you all. Do you need something?" he asked, rather disoriented.

"Yeah, actually," Kyoya said. "What's the thing with you and Swan?"

"Uh- nothing. Nothing. It's none of your concern." he replied coolly.

"We saw a heart with your names in it, dummy!" Mei-Mei added. "So do you love her or not?"

"Yes- I mean- no- oh, for the love of Hera, just come in!"

Yu bounded through the door. "You've got a huge room!" He leapt on a plush blue couch.

"Tell us everything- from the start." Gingka pressed.

Dynamis sighed. "Very well."

* * *

And that is all, my darlings! I hoped you enjoyed this overdue chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!

Next chapter will be out after you guys tell me what you think of this one.

Love you~

~Cookie


End file.
